Lost Yo Mind
Lost Yo Mind is the ninteenth song recorded by American singer Beyoncé for her second studio album B'Day (Deluxe). It was released on April 3, 2007. Lyrics OMG, you done lost yo' motherfreakin' mind! You must have lost yo mind You must've just lost yo mind (Yo mind) You must've just lost yo mind (Yo mind) They told me 'bout all the lies (The lies) I took you back all those times You must have lost yo mind You must've just lost yo mind (Yo mind) That Chloe crop bag ain't mine (Wasn't mine) Many earrings must I find You must've just lost yo mind I could shed so many tears But I won't let you see me crying Now it all adds up Even the numbers Let me exactly hear But you you wonder I know how my mama felt Getting ran over But this ain't a cycle here This one is over Something told me to check my time If I'm the one that's always crying Now that it's over I can move on from here Glad that it's over So glad that it's over I could've told ya It's all in the atmosphere I can't control ya But I'm not a pushover no more You must have lost yo mind You must've just lost yo mind (Yo mind) You must've just lost yo mind (Yo mind) They told me 'bout all the lies (The lies) I took you back all those times You must have lost yo mind You must've just lost yo mind (Yo mind) That Chloe crop bag ain't mine (Wasn't mine) Many earrings must I find You must've just lost yo mind You could shed so many tears But you won't let me see you crying If she really loves ya Than that's what ya need to build I'm more than your woman I know you don't love her I painted it for ya But you picked the colors At night you'll get over Yeah, like you will never I trusted you through all these years And I'm the one that's always crying Now that it's over I can move on from here Glad that it's over So glad that it's over The melody told ya Exactly the pain I feel Reap what you sow, boy I'm not a pushover You must have lost yo mind You must've just lost yo mind (You lost it) You must've just lost yo mind (Yo mind) They told me 'bout all the lies (The lies) I took you back all those times You must have lost yo mind You must've just lost yo mind (Yo mind) That Chloe crop bag ain't mine (Wasn't mine) Many earrings must I find You must've just lost yo mind I always knew you were counterfeit That's what you get I see you crying Excuses after excuses Pretending that we exclusive I stuck around all these years I dried and cried all your tears I trusted you despite my fears And I refuse to keep on trying Now that it's over I can move over Glad that it's over So glad that it's over You just confirmed it This ain't a warning Been living a double life You must have lost yo mind You must have lost yo mind You must've just lost yo mind (Yo mind) (You crazy!) You must've just lost yo mind (You crazy!) They told me 'bout all the lies (You lost yo mind!) I took you back all those times (Tell ya one more time!) You must have lost yo mind! (You lost yo mind!) That Chloe crop bag ain't mine (It was not mine!) Many earrings must I find? (Hey!) You must've just lost yo mind You just lost yo mind Navigational Category:Verified Category:Music Category:Pop Category:Songs Category:Beyoncé Category:B'Day Category:Deluxe Category:Lost Yo Mind